character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
The Writer
USummary The Writer, also known as Grant Morrison, among numerous other names, is the representation of all DC Comics writers within the story. Believed to be the entity which drew DC Comics on the blank page that is the Overmonitor, The Writer is DC's true supreme being. To him or her, reality and it's inhabitants are just stories characters that can be shaped into whatever he desires them to be, and should he or she become unsatisfied with the current state of creation, it can all be easily altered through a retcon. Being completely beyond all stories and hierarchies within DC, The Writer is all-powerful and completely unknowable from the perspectives Powers and Stats Tier: 0 Name: The Writer. Variable for individual Writer Manifestations Origin: DC Comics Gender: Innaplicable. Variable for manifestations Age: Innaplicable. Variable for manifestations Classification: Writer Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Plot Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3) Attack Potency: Boundless (Wrote DC Comics in its entirety, and is transcendent over all of its characters and concepts, as they are all nothing but fiction from his or her perspective. Vastly above The Overvoid, seeing as it is just a sheet of paper from his/her perspective, and he/she will always exist beyond anything that can be drawn in it, with multiple layers of fiction within fiction representing the "Real World" being ultimately still fictional simulations of it and under the full control of the Writer) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Boundless Durability: Boundless Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Writing tools such as a computer, a typewriter, pencils, and paper Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None 'Notes: ' The reasoning behind this character's rating is this: Grant Morrison has stated in interviews that DC Comics was drawn on The Overmonitor against its will, by a an entirely separate entity. The Overmonitor itself, in fact, is meant to be a representation of the blank page on which the comic is drawn. Furthermore, Grant Morrison's Final Crisis ''and ''Multiversity hold a cosmology built around the duality between Reality and Fiction. There, it is shown that one universe's reality is another's fiction, and characters will often encounter and read their own comic books when traversing between the Multiverse. Likewise, the race of the Monitors are treated as the writers and editors of the entire Multiverse, but even them, alongside the totality of existence are but a microscopic inkblot on white canvas that is The Void. Coupling all of this information with Grant Morrison's own Animal Man run, wherein the titular character encounters his writer, and learns that he is nothing but fiction, it becomes clear that, despite our general strong reservations for Reality - Fiction Interaction, The Writer is heavily intertwined with, and impossible to separate from DC Comics' fictional mythology. However, this profile should be taken as an exception, rather than a rule, regarding the convention. Gallery Meeting the Writer 3.jpg Writing.jpg Writing 2.jpg Writing 3.jpg Real World.jpg There is no Character.jpg Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Vertigo Category:Tier 0